My First Love
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: 700 años de su vida sola, atrapada por la tristeza y la impotencia de salir de aquel lugar. Nunca imagino que su hogar podría convertirse en una prisión. Y más increíble que un bandido atraparía su corazón en aquel sentimiento llamado amor.#One-Shot#BanxElaine#SpoilersManga#MyFirstBanxElaineOfficial#NoYaoi


**¡Hi!, de nuevo estoy aquí, así que disculpen las molestias XD. Bueno, bueno, hoy traigo una historia más diferente y es de ¿enserio, tu?, he de decirlo, estos dos causaron un impacto muy grande en mí, fue tierno, gracioso y triste TTvTT. Disfruten de esta historia.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _No importa el lugar donde estemos, yo siempre te amaré"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La soledad en algunas ocasiones es una gran compañía… otras veces se convierte en un cruel verdugo.

Ser la santa que protege la fuente de la juventud es una tarea maravillosa de cumplir, nunca se ha quejado por ello, pero si es molesto que su hermano mayor, siendo el Rey de las Hadas, se la pase todo el día jugando con Helbram. Su poder protege el bosque, pero eso no significa que deba dejar sus responsabilidades de lado.

\- A veces pareciera que yo soy la mayor.

Una de tantas conversaciones con Helbram sobre el mundo de los humanos, en ese tema concuerda con su hermano, ellos simplemente son seres que piensan en sí mismos y no en las consecuencias de sus actos, pero a Helbram siempre le han parecido fascinantes.

Como todos los días desde hace 700 años, observa el mismo bosque, a las mismas hadas, los mismos humanos que desean la fuente, el tiempo pasa, pero nada ha cambiado.

\- Harlequin… nunca volverás. ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? – sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y las seca rápidamente con una de sus mangas – Realmente tu gente te importaba tan poco – aunque estas palabras parecen crueles… es una cruda realidad que debe aceptar.

Sale de sus pensamientos, al percatarse de una presencia ya tan conocida para ella, deja de lado su tristeza y trata de calmarse. Al parecer otro día de agonía y un humano más al que debe eliminar. – La avaricia de los humanos no tiene límites, es triste que Helbram no la viera – se encamina hasta la orilla del árbol, esperando por el humano – y es aún más triste que Harlequin lo dejara llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

No había diferencia alguna en este humano, simplemente que era muy molesto e insistente, cuantas veces había caído ya, porque no se rendía de una vez. Finalmente el humano se puso serio, o eso fue lo que él dijo, ella está preparada para cualquier artimaña que usase, más sin embargo la tomo desprevenida al usar magia, y conseguir la copa con el agua, podía ser esa la victoria para el humano, pero entonces… el bosque.

Logro capturarlo, sabe que no lo entendería, y se toma la molestia de explicarle que sin la fuente, todo el bosque moriría, él dice entenderlo, mentiroso, típico de los humanos. Tal vez no lo sepa, pero las hadas pueden leer los corazones, y lo hace, llevándose consigo una gran sorpresa.

* * *

Han pasado un par de días mientras él está ahí, Ban es su nombre, sí que es extraño, solo querer la fuente para ver si algo bueno le pasa, ella ha vivido por tanto tiempo, y sinceramente nada bueno le ha pasado, o nada que merezca la pena recordar como el instante más significativo de su vida.

\- Es tan curioso, los días pasan, pero… - mira al bandido dormir tan tranquilamente en el pasto – por primera vez me parece triste que acaben tan rápido. – toma con sigilo el libro con las etiquetas de cerveza de Ban – Así que los humanos hacen lo que hacen para sentirse vivos, y dejar una huella de que estuvieron en el mundo. Aunque a veces sus acciones no son las correctas para dejar una marca de su existencia. – alza el libro por encima de su cabeza y lo ve cuidadosamente, es pequeño, quizás un poco viejo, y se logra percibir el gran empeño que Ban le ha dado para hacerlo.

\- ¿Lady Elaine?~, pff… - ríe el bandido, escuchar a una de las hadas llamarla de ese modo es tan gracioso, aunque también fue divertido el ver como las asustaba con facilidad, pero ya no lo fue cuando Elaine lo regaño. – olvidaba que eres la princesa de la hadas~ - y suelta la carcajada, sujetándose el estómago. Elaine infla las mejillas, y con un sonrojo por la vergüenza, se va del lugar muy molesta y dejando solo a Ban, pero ¿quién se ha creído?

\- Lady Elaine – le habla una de las hadas, ella voltea a verle, no se alejó mucho, solo estaba en la parte más alta del Árbol Sagrado – ¿usted confía en ese humano?

\- Algo así… un poco, es diferente.

\- Entonces, ¿es su amigo?, ya sabe, ¿Cómo Sir Helbram y el Rey Harlequin? – Elaine nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad, es más podría ser una idea brillante, si se hace amiga de un humano, quizás podría ayudarle para hacerles entender de una vez por todas lo valioso que es el bosque para las hadas, no se tendría que preocupar más por la avaricia de los humanos. No necesitarían del poder del rey, y ella sería libre, ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes?

\- ¿Quieres que te explique sobre los humanos?~ - Elaine asiente, con la esperanza de convencerlo – no se~ es aburrido y sin sentido~

\- Por favor, puedes explicarme un poco, mientras terminas de enseñarme tu libro

\- Hmm… está bien~ pero no escucharas maravillas, de mi~, ¿entendido?~ - Elaine sonríe agradecida, ahora es Ban quien piensa, que Elaine es rara, pero extrañamente se ve linda al sonreír de ese modo, podría decirse que se siente tranquilo al estar con otra persona, o en este caso una joven hada.

* * *

Los días pasan como un suspiro, hasta acumularse en siete días exactamente, y no teme al afirmar que esos fueron los días más felices de su vida. De principio dejo que se quedara para tener algo de compañía, poco a poco se acostumbró a él, logro concebirlo como a un valioso amigo, y antes de darse cuenta su corazón latía incontrolablemente cuando estaba cerca de él, realmente no sabía cómo describir aquel sentimiento, hasta que recordó aquel libro que Helbram consiguió en una de sus tantas escapadas.

Por primera vez experimento lo que es ser pillado al pensar en voz alta, sus sentimientos al aire, su amor por Ban, amor que si bien era correspondido, pero no podía salir, y es ahí donde el amor que siente por él crece más al escucharle decir que buscara ha Harlequin para ella ser libre, eso la hizo mucho más feliz, tanto como para abrazarlo y agradecérselo.

Quien diría que ese pequeño instante terminaría tan rápido por el ataque de un demonio, debían huir, no lo consiguieron, no le advirtió sobre los corazones que posee un demonio, le dio el agua para que él viviera, si ella lo hacía simplemente quedaría atada al bosque una vez más, en cambio Ban… él debe vivir. Seguro que cosas maravillosas le pasaran, porque Ban es una buena persona, y si no lo fuera, ella no lo amaría como lo hace, incluso ahora que su vida llega al final en los brazos de ese hombre tan maravilloso.

 _¿Y qué te parece? – pregunta Helbram mientras juega con una flauta – es una historia hermosa, ¿no crees?_

 _\- ¿Hermosa?, no lo sé, ambos se amaban, pero es ilógico que pierdan la vida solo porque ya no estarán juntos. Tenían a muchos otros para compartir el resto de su vida_

 _\- Oh Elaine, eres igual que Harlequin – toma el libro y trata de explicarle – Esta historia habla sobre como el amor verdadero rompe las barreras del odio, un amor que lo supera todo, un amor eterno, que no se quiebra con facilidad. Por siempre juntos. De eso trata Romeo y Julieta._

* * *

En la capital de los muertos su nuevo hogar, esta vez sin saber de nada ni nadie, ni poder salir, pero es diferente, ya que no sentirá la soledad de aquellos 700 años, nunca más.

\- Te amo Ban, y esperare pacientemente el día en que sea tuya, como tú serás mío.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Fiu, fiu, fue difícil pero lo conseguí XD. TTvTT Digamos que intente hacerlo desde la perspectiva de Elaine, así que… si culpan a alguien por el Ooc, culpen a Nakaba, ok no XDDD. Pero debería dar más sobre Elaine para conocerla mejor. Miren aquí entre nos, y con honestidad, ¿Quién quiere saber porque King y Elaine son los únicos que no tiene alas, y parecen más humanos que hadas?, si soy la única TTvTT que triste pero sino ¡YEY!**

 **Y, espero les gustara, nos vemos la próxima, o tal vez pronto X9.**


End file.
